Both Isle and Auradon Girl
by littlewriter98
Summary: Just a fluff short on Doug and Evie. Hope you all like it! I know... I suck at summaries. Sorry!


When Evie got back to her dorm from the destruction of her talisman she just set her stuff down and laid on her bed. She felt like she lost something important when her golden apple was destroyed.

'I thought I did the right thing. I think I'm doing it right. I just need to forget about my past and focus on my future. I need to forget that I was an Isle girl. I'm an Auradon girl now.' Evie thought to herself when staring up at the ceiling.

She heard a knock on the door and yelled, "Come in."

The person who entered was none other than her boyfriend Doug.

"Hey Evie. Ben texted me that Fairy God Mother just destroyed all of your talismans. Are you okay?" Doug said while walking over to sit on Evie's bed by her side.

Evie sat up and said, "I'm okay Doug. I really just want to leave the Isle in the past." Evie smiled and held Doug's hand.

He thought of what had wanted to say 'That's who you are though. I wouldn't have met you and fell for you if you were just like the girls here who almost never saw the band geek like me. The Isle is your roots and you should embrace it.'

He wanted to say these things but Doug thought that Evie had so many bad memories on the Isle that that she truly wanted to forget the Isle. He could only imagine what Evie had to go through as a child. Doug said, "I don't care where you're from. You will always be the sweet mischievous Evie I first met when you came to Auradon."

Evie smiled at Doug and looked at him tenderly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Doug said, "I could say the same thing right back at you." He smiled back at her and the two held hands with each other before Evie got up and said, "While I love being intimate with you, I do need to study for exams and sometimes you can be a distraction." Evie laughed and Doug laughed with her.

Doug got up and replied, "Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me. I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You do look a little pale, but you seem fine." Doug got closer to her and touched her cheek.

"Thank you Doug. You're a true prince. I'm alright. I would tell you if something was up." Evie said kissing Doug's cheek.

Doug left blushing and Evie went to go and study.

This takes place during Descendants 2 when Evie comes back from the Isle and Doug and Evie are done distributing dresses for Cotillion.

Doug and Evie are in Evie's room getting ready for cotillion and Evie asks timidly, "Hey Doug, would you not like me if I can't be a 100% Auradon girl?" Evie looks at Dizzy's accessories she brought back from the Isle.

Doug was on his computer looking over Evie's total sales and creating a real website for Evie to use. He stopped what he was doing and turned to Evie who was facing her back towards him. "What make you say that?" Doug said curious about why she's asking him this question.

"It's just I've been trying to forget the Isle of the Lost, how I was raised, the people there, and my mom but from going back to the Isle I realized that the Isle can't 100% be taken out of me. I was trying to forget my roots and where I came from because I didn't want it to destroy my future here, but I am also worried about it destroying what we have... I don't want to return back to the Isle, but I don't want to lose myself in Auradon and forget about those on the Isle." Evie said as she fiddled with Dizzy's accessory.

Doug went toward Evie and turned Evie to face him. He took the hair accessory that Evie held and placed it on the table. He took Evie's hands and held them in his.

Doug said, "Evie I admire most of the things you do because they are so dangerous and sometimes mischievous. I wish I had the guts and strength that you have. I have none of that. You got that from the Isle. You were grounded on the Isle and learned a lot of who you are on the Isle, but here in Auradon you all grew into the people you are today and learned some new things you didn't already know. You are both an Isle girl and an Auradon girl. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Doug smiled at Evie as he put the accessory in his hand in Evie's hair. Evie stood there looking dumbfounded and couldn't move for a bit. When she realized that the smile he had on his face was for her eyes only she smiled too. "You know one thing Auradon taught me is that I don't need a prince to be happy." Evie took Doug's hand and squeezed it. "I already have a Dwarf that will make me happy."

Doug squeezed back then said, "Well technically I'm only half dwarf so I think-" Evie put her pointer finger on his lips and said, "Doug don't be Dopey. You know what I mean. Now come on. Let's go to Cotillion. Mal needs as much help and friends as she can get."

Doug and Evie walked out the door and was a step further to their great future together.


End file.
